


Goin’ Down Swingin’

by Bayyvon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Punk AU, musician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: Musician!Bucky is returning home after months on the road with The 107th.





	Goin’ Down Swingin’

At two hours before show time, the line outside Kraig’s winds from the blacked out front windows plastered with years worth of gigs, all the way into the alley and back onto the adjoining street. Kids in spikes and leather with hair dyed colors not found in nature chatter excitedly, shifting from foot to foot as the clock creeps forward. The boys of The 107th fidget, tuning and retuning their instruments, waiting for further instruction from the venue. They were told to sit tight until someone gave them the okay to start setting up. And that had been when they pulled in two hours ago. 

Bucky scratches the side of his head, musing about needing another shave. His fingers flit over the strings of his bass, and he hums to himself. He runs over lyrical harmonies in his head, and tests them out against the chords Steve had been tossing out since they had made port. This was their first show back home after months crammed in a van with one another. And by one another he meant himself, Cap, Pegs, and Sam.

And god he had never been more ready to wander the streets of Brooklyn and stretch his road weary legs. 

He wondered idly if Becca was home from school yet. 

“You excited, Buck?” Steve asks as he swipes a tube of crimson eyeblack across his cheeks. 

“‘Course. We’re home.” Bucky rolls his eyes upward, rubbing gently at his waterline. There was still grease paint from previous shows caked in the corners of his eyes. He needed a fucking shower. One of the many civilian luxuries The 107th crew hadn’t experienced in a while. (Unless you counted gas station scrub downs and the few and far between hotel. Peggy did not. And did so very indignantly.)

That crop of fading blue hair shuffles around the van, tossing Buck his mask, and pulling on large, painted combat boots. 

Cap pushes Sam —although he’ll argue to the death it was a nudge— to rouse him from his pre show nap. As if on cue, Perfect Peggy Carter pops her head inside the door, taking the keys from the ignition and scolding them all. “If you boys don’t help me carry in these boxes, I swear—“ but her threat goes unfinished, each of them knowing full well that whatever her follow up was, she would undoubtedly carry it out with no remorse. Bucky still hadn’t gotten the blood out of his shoes from the last time he had slept through merch stocking and stage setup. 

Sam pulls on his jacket, emblazoned with large wings across the back, and stacks three boxes spilling over with T-shirt’s in Steve’s arms. He carries them in through the back door, Bucky juggling amps and Sam “birdbrain” Wilson toting the necessary equipment for his drum kit. 

Pegs and Cap quickly assemble the merch booth, a plastic fold out table pushed into the corner, piled high with various objects, including a box of $8 CD’s, $15 shirts, some miscellaneous patches and necklaces, and a tip jar reading “ _Perfect Peggy’s Idiot Wrangling Service now accepting donations!”_

Sam and Bucky begin setting up, bickering amongst themselves over wires and amp placement, when Steve jogs over and hands them another cable.

Sam’s glare cuts right through Steve and Bucky smirks. “Thanks, _Capitan_.”

“No problem, guys. What else we missin’?”

“Aside from your mic and the guitars, we’re damn near ready. _PEGS! You got the banner?”_

“Who do you think I am, Barnes? You?” Peggy grins, unfolding the large cloth emblazoned with their logo. “When you ladies are done with your little cat fight I would suggest hanging this. Neither Steve nor myself can reach the clips in this venue without killing ourselves. And, I still need to change.”

Bucky extends his tattooed middle finger and salutes her with it. “Anything for you, Carter.”

The venue fills quickly at door check, and Peggy peers out into the crowd, adjusting her outfit. A torn black single shoulder top tucked into a form fitting plaid pencil skirt decorated with buttons, safety pins and some painted on sayings. Her hair is done up in loose 40’s curls, and her makeup is simple yet sharp. And Steve has wanted nothing more all day than to vault over the booth and kiss her silly. But he doesn’t. Let’s her kiss his cheek before they gear up and leaves it at that. They would have days on end where he could do nothing but revel in her company. He just had to get through this show first.

During the local openers, she and Bucky are handing out CDs and T-shirt’s, taking pictures and signing autographs (Peggy was thrilled so many girls wanted to interact with her, calling her _a hero_ , and _a national treasure_ , or her personal favorite: _an inspiration to riot girls everywhere_ ) when he spots her. She’s toting a large camera strapped across her chest, with a large yellow lanyard that says PHOTOGRAPHER. She sticks out like a sore thumb in this crowd, all casual jeans and comfortable cotton tee. She smiles when she catches him looking, and quickly snaps a photo before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Oh my god, you’re Bucky Barnes! I’m so excited to meet you, you’re a huge inspiration for me and the reason I started to play and—“ The boy in front of him talks animatedly, waving his arms with a startstruck expression, and shakily hands him some artwork. It’s breathtaking, and Buck asks if he’s allowed to keep it. The boy looks as if he’s about to faint, and agrees wholeheartedly. Peggy takes the artwork and gingerly lays it in a box full of other fan gifts. She admires the way her boys handle these kinds of things. They weren’t always... gentle, per say, but they were very grateful and took the time to meet who they could. And she reminded them often about what it had been like for them to meet their heroes, and they all tried to make it memorable and positive. 

Bucky spends the rest of his booth time searching for the girl he had seen, but she was gone, lost in a sea of leather and combat boots. 


End file.
